Talk:Zipacna
Today I was camping Zipacna and we watched it spawn in the detector room in the very center of the level. Does he always pop there and then wander, or can he pop elsewhere as well? --Valyana 20:57, 26 June 2007 (CDT) *He can pop anywhere in his patrol path. -- 21:55, 26 June 2007 (CDT) *The other day me and a friend were watching this with the mind to camp it. I was BLM, he was RDM (we planned to duo, nothing out of the ordinary, we've done it quite a few times). It eventually ran past us (we were waiting at one of the zone doors for a glimpse of the walking golem). We followed it, ready to claim at the ideal location, when suddenly two BLMs appeared and claimed it. One Ele'Sealed and Bound it and they both ran to the zone. At the zone, they begin to nuke it down, spamming Gravity and Bind on it. Gravity seemed to land about 1/3 of the time, and Bind a little more (It was Icesday, which might have helped significantly). They went on to defeat Zipacna, as two BLM/RDM 75. *I edited the article to reflect this, but it instantly got reverted. Not every RDM/NIN is able to solo Zipacna, since it takes incredible skill, merits and gear. Two BLM/RDM being able to duo with the same qualifications seems as relevant to me as RDM/NIN does. If anyone else has witnessed two BLM's (or any other combinations perhaps) duoing Zipacna, let's discuss it here and see if we can't find something of high relevance to place in the article. --Woooodum 02:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC) *Hello! I would like put forth my experience with Zipacna. Soloing this NM does take decent gear and full merits on RDM. However, the skill level required is quite low. First of all, I have been forced to solo this RDM/BLM without zoning, as a linkshell was there waiting to claim. Gear Bind with full Enfeebling Skill and Magic Accuracy, and with full merits I found myself Binding Zipacna every ~30 seconds for a full 25 minutes in order to finish him off. Bind doesn't not seem to show any build up of resist for at least 20 minutes. Gravity however, should be saved for emergencies. I used a very simple pattern of Bind > wait ~10sec > poison II (only if it's not on) > Bliz III about ~20 sec into bind (this is roughly where bind will naturally wear on Zip) > Bind > run up/down flight of stairs in Ve'Lugannon > Apply buffs (or the ones you lost from having to rebind) > repeat. Very fun fight, and I would like to thank said LS for standing against the walls on the staircase, very courteous! Kujo! 10:34, 6 November 2008 (UTC)Kujo of the Leviathan Server Testimonials *Soloed as 80 NIN/DNC with full EVA set, haste set, Ninjutsu skill set and Yonin. Used squid sushi as food to land hits and built 300% TP before fight. Used 1 Icarus wing when i was low on HP and TP. //Heybrushan @ Shiva *Trio'd with PLD, RDM, and BLM *Soloable by a skilled RDM/NIN using Bind and Gravity. *Soloable by a Sch/Rdm using Bind, Gravity, Ice based nukes/helix, and Klimaform. (2-hour and meds are unnecessary) *Easily duoable by RDM and BLM. I do this on a regular basis. *Soloable by a RDM/NIN using Bind, it will grow resistance to gravity over time. keeping Bio and Poison up, and giving the occasional BlizzIII every now and then. Not recommended to waste all your MP w/o Convert up or some meds (although Meds arent "NEEDED") Ate a DEF taco just for the possibility of getting hit, his melee attacks are fast so I kept up slowII and paraII when I could, my Enfeebling magic was at 336, didnt resist one Bind. in the chance that he does resist or bind wears off be4 recast is up, thats when gravity will be there to stall him for a couple seconds so you can get your Bind up. (Good luck) ^^ *Easily duo'd SAM/WAR and WHM/SCH - would gather from this that a whm with Afflatus Solace up and any decently geared DD can duo this with ease. Auspice works extremely well, also.Vail 15:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *supposedly soloable by a BLU spamming blastbomb for both damage and bind. ** these are testimonials from people who have ACTUALLY done it. BLU can't solo cause Blastbomb doesn't always bind the target. *** This is a testimonial from someone who has *ACTUALLY* (^^) done it. BLU can solo Zipacna. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKifzykK-ow, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLqxOKPc7XY. *** From the standpoint of BLU soloing and Blastbomb not binding, what about Regurgitation spam? *Moved from the main page: **MNK and WHM duo, a skilled RDM/NIN, or a skilled SCH/RDM *Duod 85SMN/42RDM and 79SMN/39WHM. 85 was capped skill, 79 was at 140 skill during fight from abing (yes, he was picked on), and 85 pulled to top of stairs, carby tanked, then 79 came in to assault and BP Holy Mist, then zone once 85 got to bottom for recast and re-assaulting. Just up and down the stairs all fight with weaker smn recasting and healing outside. took about 45 min. Donwu 04:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Defeated solo as a SAM90/DNC45 - Quite an easy fight even though I was defeated myself 2 times at first but the first time I was semi-afk when Zipacna sneak attacked me and the second time I didn't really even try, because it attacked me while I was killing a Detector and a Caretaker... On the third encounter I was actually ready for it and defeated it without any problems. Used Meikyo Shisui, which was not necessary, but made the win taste more sweet. 17:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed as DNC90/NIN45. All combat skills were capped. First time he got me while hitting the monolith with shadows down and almost no tp. i ReRaised and went to unweak. Got 300% TP and 5 Finishing Moves casted Utsusemi and Haste Samba and engaged him by the entrance of the room with the Ice Elementals. The fight was very fun and not so easy as i would expected. I underestimated his accuracy so i had most of my eva gear in MH, the only piece i had on me was evasion torque. Crystal Rain wiped all shadows and landed aprox 300HP dmg, this was his most annoying move for me, thou thunder break´s stun effect can last more than i had anticipated. The fight was intense at somepoint but i only were in real danger at arround 50% when i got stunned and with 800HP, eva came to my help then since he only landed 1 of the 10 blows he threw at me (He hit me for aprox 130HP on regular hits and 260 on crits). Ill fight him again soon since Genbu didnt dropped my shield but this time ima bring whole eva gear to make things easier. Aleryk from Ragnarok 20:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd Zipacna --AsuraCanthan 04:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Just solo'd Zipacna on 85 bst/rdm using Dipperyuly the whole time. Was a fun fight. I caught him on widescan and ran over to where he was. Noticed that he wasn't going through his whole patrol path because the blue door was down. I killed the detector hanging out by the blue door and waited for Zip to get back in range to sick my pet on it. Had dipper on it the whole time, always keeping up phalanx, refresh, stoneskin, and blink. I was also using pet food zeta everytime the timer was up. I do have full merits in reward and beast affinity and 1 merit in beast healer. Also using beast af1 feet, ogre gloves, bison warbonnet, zoraal ja's axe, and a few slots with +MND and able to reward about 1350hp. Definately a fun fight and not too hard. --Madinne 17:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) //Takhi ragnarok Solo 99 BLU/RDM, he hits hard and fast. Was doing about 113-220 dmg, so ended up casting Icespikes to para him. Worked well. Went toe to toe with him saving MP for cures until he was about 60% HP, then Darkness SC and spammed spells to finish him off. Ended fight with about 35% HP and 20% MP. Dropped 2 Gems and that was it.--Evillllllllllll (talk) 20:20, November 18, 2012 (UTC)